Conventionally, it is known that in a display apparatus that includes a display device, a configuration is used that switches the driving state of the display device when displaying an unchanged image (still image) and when displaying other images (see, for example, Patent Literature (PTL) 1). To be specific, the display apparatus is configured to operate the display device by enabling (activating) PSR (Panel Self Refresh) driving when displaying an unchanged image and operate the display device by disabling (deactivating) the PSR driving when displaying other images.